Freedom
by CeceliaRae
Summary: She's finally out and she's loving the freedom, but what is there to do? Chell has to cope with her new life and its silence. During which time, Wheatley gets his conscious transferred and has to cope with an angry GLaDOS.


Okay, so this is my first FanFiction. I hope it's not too bad. Feel free to comment and yell at all the mistakes I made. I don't mind flames, but I'd like if they were helpful in some way. And if you think Chell is a bit OOC or a few lines are choppy, tell me please. Okay! Enjoy!

I don't own Portal!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Out**_

Finally, I was free. No more GLaDOS, no more itchy goo, no more testing. No more testing! I silently cheered at the thought. Id never have to risk life and limb just to please that evil machine! I'd never hear her snide comments about how fat I was and how my parents abandoned me. Speaking of her...

I looked back at the shack behind me. What if she changed her mind? She'd force me to test again, I was sure, and I wasn't letting that happen. I grabbed my companion cube and hurried off. As I rushed down the path, I traced the scratches and burns on my cube. I knew it was odd, but when you're basically alone in a facility, you grow attached to anything you can "talk" to.

Or anything that can talk to you. Urg, great. My mind was on him again. No, he was evil. He doesnt deserve my thoughts. He betrayed me right when my hopes where highest. Right when I thought maybe, just maybe, I'd finally be free. I would've been able to see other living things and stare at the sky and spend an entire day just laying in the grass listening to Wheatley chatter away.

I shook my head. Thoughts like that would only ruin my beautiful freedom. I wasn't gonna let that happen, either. I just kept running for what had to've been a thousand test chambers. Outside the facility, it seemed harder to run for such long periods, but the air felt amazing. It was nothing like the recycled air I was used to.

After walking until my legs went numb, I found a sign. "17" was all it read. Up ahead, I could see a a bunch of big, tall buildings. I'd never seen one before, but I was pretty sure it was called a city. Seeing the city gave me enough energy to continue going until I reached it.

It was completely dead. I didn't see a single person anywhere. Come to think of it, I didn't see any living things along the way, either. It was eerie and made me want to call out to someone. Times like this, I really hated my mutism. Then again, who knows what kind of dangers would come out if I were to scream. I looked around the city, finally feeling the weight of my cube. Not a soul.

It was then that I noticed how dark it had gotten. I panicked. What was happening? I went to the first door I saw and shook its handle, but it wasn't opened. After two more tries, I found one. Trying to hold my cube while navigating through the door was a bit difficult. I closed the door behind me, putting my cube up to hold the door closed. What happened to the sky? What was GLaDOS doing? I locked the door in hopes that it would prevent GLaDOS from trapping me. I then realised I'd done it for her, but she hadn't made her move. I waited a little while in a fighting stance, ready to attack to attack the party escort bot. It never came, even after two tests of waiting, so I decided to explore the house. It was ratty and worn. It was kind of disgusting, actually, but it was safer than the GLaDOS-poisoned sky outside. It had four rooms. One had a big box and marble tables, one had small wooden tables and couches, one had a big wooden table with three chairs surrounding it, and the last had a big, soft, bouncy, flat couch-thing with blankets and cushions.

In the first room, I found a couple cans of food. I gathered as many as I could find and sorted them. Most were beans, a food that I knew well, but a few were mixed fruits and canned meats. I counted 16 total before grabbing one of the cans of beans. I used my pocket knife to stab open the can and to scoop the beans into my mouth. They tasted better with this seasoning of freedom. I threw aside the can, cleaned the knife, and went to look around some more.

There were papers and books and random trinkets on the tables. I sat on the couch and picked up one of the papers.

"Dear Santa,

I promise to be good this year if you just let mommy stay home for Christmas

Love, Sally"

The hand-writing was sloppy and hard to read, taking up most of the page. It was followed by drawings of a big red blob with a big bag. I set it down and picked up one of the objects. It was a deer! I'd seen it in a book too long ago to remember much, but I knew what it looked like. It was my favourote animal. The little toy looked like it was painstakingly made from wood. I stared at it for a hike, thinking, before my eyes got heavy and my mind went blank.


End file.
